Meu Exemplo Brilhante
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Byakuya era um exemplo para toda Soul Society. Ainda o é, mas com uma certa divergência de opniões. OOC EXTREMO e Yaoi. Proceda por sua conta e risco.


_Atenção. Ministérios diversos advertem: Esta fanfic pretensiosamente pseudoengraçada não deve ser levada a sério a ponto de ser considerada cânon. Repetimos: NÃO CÂNON! O abuso dessas substâncias pode causar uma série de males inomináveis, desde frieiras até vertigens súbitas. _

_Use essa droga com moderação. _

_E isso inclui o Byakuya, fangirls malucas. _

**Meu Exemplo**

Era fato notório que Kuchiki Byakuya era tido como o Shinigami ideal. Um exemplo brilhante de profissionalismo, conduta, regramento e poder. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que era um probabilíssimo candidato a uma futura sucessão ao cargo de Soutaichou.

Mas o fato de que o dito shinigami, Taichou da Sexta Divisão, líder do proeminente Clã Kuchiki, 5º na linha de sucessão ao trono da Soul Society, atrás apenas da família real, Mestre em Kido e Shunpô e portador de uma lâmina de poder tão formidável quanto Senbonzakura estivesse ostentando um chupão no pescoço era, no mínimo, desconcertante.

Renji que o diga. Teve que grampear o dedo duas vezes de propósito para disfarçar a crise de risos com um uivo de dor. Byakuya limitou-se a fazer um breve anotação sobre a necessidade de fazer um requerimento de material de escritório com uma verba destinada especialmente para a aquisição de grampeadores e tesouras voltados para crianças na faixa etária compreendida entre os seis e oito anos.

Ao final do dia, o capitão da Sexta teve certa surpresa quando, ao erguer-se da cadeira e ajustar seu cachecol, Renji fechou os dedos da mão esquerda com certa violência na gaveta e gritou. De maneira estranhamente proposital, mencione-se. A avaliação psicológica recomendada por Unohana Taichou na última reunião nunca pareceu tão necessária.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

O dia seguinte correu sem maiores percalços. Exceto pelo fato de que o Kenseikan de Byakuya aparentava estar dois centímetros deslocados da posição costumeira ou, ao menos, foi o que sua admiração saudável de Renji por um Shinigami exemplar pode constatar.

Mas aí o cachecol deslocou-se um centímetro para baixo (aparentava estar mais folgado do que o normal) e Renji se viu obrigado a enfiar a pena no nariz para evitar perguntas embaraçosas.

- Alguma coisa errada, Renji?

- Não – ATCHIM- Taichou.

Byakuya fez uma nova anotação sobre encaminhar Renji para um novo exame, dessa vez com Kurotsuchi Taichou.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A manhã seguinte foi marcada por uma revelação perturbadora. Aliás, imensamente perturbadora. Byakuya, o exemplo de Shinigami ideal, cujos passos soavam perfeitamente alinhados e cadenciados, (Tum, tum, tum, tum...)... estava fora do compasso.

Tum, t-um, tum, t-um.

A mudança era leve, mas de singular grau de suspeita e escandalizamento. O que poderia fazer um homem tão poderoso e nobre, o maldito exemplo brilhante da Soul Society... mancar?

E então o capitão da sexta se sentou e as portas do inferno se abriram.

O homem gemeu.

O DIABO DO HOMEM BRILHANTE DA SOUL SOCIETY, O EXEMPLO PARA AS GERAÇÕES FUTURAS, GEMEU!!!!!

Ou grunhiu. Renji não teve como superar o enormíssimo trauma ao ouvir um som tão inglório ser proferido pela boca do mais nobre dos Shinigamis, daí a compreensão de que ele não seja capaz de recordar-se do som direito.

- Renji?

- SIM, TAICHOU!?!?!?! - respondeu o Fukutaichou um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Quando foi a última vez que trocamos os móveis do escritório? – Continuou Byakuya, sem se abalar.

- Ahn... Nunca, taichou.

- Entendo. Nesse caso, peque os formulários adequados para requerimento e faça um pedido.

- Agora mesmo, Kuchiki-taichou.

- E... Renji.

- Sim?

- Certifique-se de que as próximas cadeiras sejam mais... Anatômicas.

Renji se viu forçado a golpear violentamente o arquivo com sua testa, deixando uma silhueta característica.

Byakuya limitou-se a piscar.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Às três da tarde do mesmo dia, Renji ergueu-se do chão do escritório. E blasfemou em voz alta, ele poderia estar com uma concussão e seu capitão provavelmente estaria mais interessado em acomodar a bunda dolorida na cadeira!

- Renji-san?

Renji ergueu-se, meio atordoado. E viu três Rikichis.

- Tudo bem, Renji-san? – perguntou o Rikichi Um.

- Sim, sim... Onde está Kuchiki-taichou?

- Ele acabou de sair: disse que ia até a Décima Primeira Divisão entregar alguns formulários confidenciais e que provavelmente não voltaria hoje. – respondeu o Rikichi Dois parecendo um tanto preocupado com os olhos fora de foco de Renji.

- Até a Décima Primeira Divisão?

- Sim. – Confirmou Rikichi Três, ou seria o Dois? Não tinha ido com a cara do Dois.

Então as luzes da compreensão pegaram no tranco e Renji ergueu-se num salto. E quase rachou o crânio numa das traves do teto. Abriu a boca num grito mudo de temor, consternação e absoluta surpresa.

Kuchiki Taichou estava 'ganhando' na Décima Primeira Divisão.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Renji Abarai correu como se os cães do inferno estivessem em seu encalço. O grande Shinigami, o exemplar Shinigami, SEU exemplo brilhante de Shinigami estava prestes a ruir e deveria fazer todo o possível para impedir que isso acontecesse.

Apesar de que a Décima Primeira Divisão era formada quase majoritariamente de homens... E isso, a longo prazo, talvez fosse algo bom... Afinal, talvez, num futuro mais distante...

Renji também tivesse uma chance.

Mas a lembrança de Yachiru seguida por uma vontade quase que incontrolável de derrubar uma pilastra a cabeçadas o fez esquecer destes agradáveis devaneios e correr mais rápido.

Às portas da Décima Primeira Divisão, Renji parou. Viu Byakuya entrando, esperou que sua respiração se normalizasse, se aproximou e apurou os ouvidos.

- Tadaima.

TADAIMA???

- Okaeri, Byakuya-Taichou-san. O senhor chegou mais cedo.

- Não precisa ser tão formal comigo, Ayasegawa-san. – Renji quase teve um acesso - E... Apenas quis aproveitar uma certa... folga que surgiu nesta tarde.

- Aproveitar uma folga, hm? – Dessa vez Renji realmente TEVE um acesso com a insinuação de Yumichika – Bem, saiba que é sempre um prazer recebê-lo aqui, Kuchiki-san.

- Ah, acredite, o prazer é inteiramente meu.

E isso foi a gota d'água. Renji, no topo de seus acessos, de sua provável concussão, da perda de sangue por grampeamento dos últimos dias... Desmaiou.

Não sem colidir violentamente contra a porta de entrada da Décima Primeira Divisão, causando o ruído que caracterizamos de... estrondo.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

O Fukutaichou da sexta divisão foi acordado com um copo de água fria jogado em sua cara. E seu exemplo de Shinigami, seu maravilhoso exemplo de Shinigami, seu maldito exemplo de Shinigami olhava para ele com uma expressão que variava entre consternada e levemente surpresa.

- Renji. Exatamente o que estava fazendo atrás daquela porta?

Droga. O haviam levado para dentro. O que fazer? O que fazer? O QUE FAZER? Não. Devia se concentrar. Só havia uma coisa a se fazer agora.

Surtar de maneira total e completa.

- O SENHOR!!!!! O CHUPÃO!!!!! O CACHECOL!!!!! SADO-MASOQUISMO!!!!! A BUNDA!!!!!!

Byakuya arregalou os olhos. De uma maneira que faria inveja a Rukia. Yumichika teve um acesso histérico de risos e se deitou no chão para desfrutar melhor do momento de hilaridade.

- Ahem. – pigarreou Byakuya se recuperando – Aparentemente você já chegou a algumas conclusões, Renji.

- DESDE QUANDO!?

- Obviamente, não sei precisar quando seus processos cognitivos se tornaram ativos com relação a minha vida pessoal, Abarai. – os gritos estavam incomodando Byakuya.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDO!!! – bradou um Renji tresloucado – DESDE QUANDO 'ISSO' ESTÁ ACONTECENDO???

- Que gritaria é essa!? – bradou Kenpachi, literalmente invadindo o recinto – Oh... Kuchiki.

- Kenpachi. – cumprimentou Byakuya, com a frieza costumeira – Acredito que fomos descobertos. Se, por gentileza, você puder aguardar na outra sala, eu tentarei clarear as idéias de meu Fukutaichou. Ayasegawa-san, se possível, poderia acompanhar seu capitão?

Zaraki grunhiu alguma coisa e arrastou um Yumichika que ainda ria descontrolado para a sala ao lado.

Byakuya respirou com força minimamente superior ao normal antes de se voltar para Renji, que, literalmente, continuava soltando fumaça.

-Agora, Renji... Você vai me explicar o quanto sabes, o quanto desconfias, o quanto deduziu e vais fazer isso num tom de voz reconhecidamente civilizado. Entendido?

- Sim, Taichou.

E Renji explicou o quanto seu exemplo de Shinigami, o grande exemplo da Soul Society representava para ele. E Byakuya, incrivelmente, ouviu.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

- Bom Renji... Acho que devo chamar Kenpachi de volta.

O capitão da Sexta não esperou resposta e chamou pelo capitão da Décima Primeira, que arrastou os pés, extremamente incomodado pelo que estava acontecendo.

- Você sabe que o momento de explicar eventualmente chegaria, não é Kenpachi? – disse o líder Kuchiki olhando para Zaraki - Um pouco mais cedo do que suponhamos, mas,... – Então Byakuya voltou-se para Renji – Enfim. Serei extremamente franco com você, Renji. Dada a luz das revelações, acredito que não posso agir de maneira diferente.

- Desde quando? – perguntou Renji, a voz embargada, finalmente.

- Desde o final do incidente Bounto. – respondeu Byakuya completamente calmo.

- E... vocês se...?

- Não posso responder por Kenpachi, mas acredito que sim. Estivemos muito distantes durante a guerra e... De certa maneira, estamos ainda nos adaptando a presente situação.

- Hm. – grunhiu Kenpachi, sem desviar os olhos do chão.

- O senhor sempre foi meu exemplo. Meu ideal. E agora eu nunca mais vou conseguir alcançar.

- Alcançar-me ou não sempre foi uma decisão sua, Renji. Acredito que não tenhas faltado com empenho, mas ainda assim... Eu estava aqui. Não gostaria que isso o abalasse, acredito que... apesar dos pesares, tens o potencial para ser um Shinigami tão excelente como eu.

Houve certo silêncio cortado aqui e acolá pelas risadas espásmicas de Yumichika. Zaraki se retirou por dois segundos e fez com que as risadas parassem, voltando enquanto massageava os nós dos dedos da mão direita.

- Então... É isso? – perguntou Kenpachi.

- Renji? – perguntou Byakuya.

- Sim. É isso. Desculpem-me pelo transtorno, eu vou voltar para a Sexta Divisão. – falou baixinho, tateando para encontrar sentidos para as palavras que pronunciava.

Renji deu as costas para os dois capitães e respirou fundo antes de se dirigir a porta.

- Ahm... Taichou...?

- Sim, Renji?

- Se não for muita impertinência minha... Como que... Ahm... o senhor se... Ahm?

- Desculpe? Acho que não entendi o que tentou dizer.

- Ehm... Quer dizer, o senhor é tão orgulhoso... Bom, é difícil de entender como o senhor se... ehm... ao Zaraki-Taichou.

- Renji, acredito que você seja um pouco mais articulado do que isso.

- E, além do mais... Eh... Não...dói?

As sobrancelhas de Byakuya saltaram. Os guizos de Zaraki tilintaram, loucamente.

- Bom... Essa é uma pergunta muito pessoal, Renji. Temo que não possa respondê-la.

- Mas... O senhor disse que iria ser completamente franco comigo, Taichou.

- É verdade, mas...

- E eu estou fazendo uma pergunta, Taichou.

- Renji... Não é que eu não queira responder, é mais o fato que... Eu não sou a pessoa mais... Indicada... Para responder.

Seguiu-se uma nova etapa de silêncio, onde praticamente podia-se ouvir Zaraki mudando lentamente de cor para o vermelho.

Seguido de um "Tuc" do queixo de Renji atingindo o chão.

- UKE!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! – Bradou Renji apontando para Zaraki.

E com um berro que reverberou pela Soul Society inteira, Renji ficou sem oxigenação e desmaiou com o pensamento de que talvez, e apenas talvez, embora seu exemplo não fosse mais alcançável, ele ainda era um exemplo brilhante de como fazer Zaraki Kenpachi virar um Uke.

_Sem notas finais, povo. Estou ocupado desviando de tijolos e outros projéteis nem tão convencionais. _


End file.
